russelfandomcom-20200213-history
P.O.5
''P.O.5 (Party on Five)'' is the longest-running musical variety show that aired on TV5. The show broadcast live from the Westside Studios at the Broadway Centrum in Quezon City and also featured mini-game and talent search segments. It aired its last episode on February 20, 2011. It will be succeeded by Fan*tastik. P.O.5 made a comeback and relaunched the longest-running musical variety show on June 17, 2012 replacing teen variety show Sunday Funday and became the longest-running musical variety show in the Philippines. The show is presented by its main hosts Lucy Torres, Richard Gomez and John Estrada. The show premiered on April 11, 2010 and is one of the three leading Sunday Entertainment Shows in the Philippines. The show also broadcasts worldwide through Kapatid TV5 and simulcasted on radio thru 106.7 Energy FM in Mega Manila. History After an allmost 14-month hiatus from the show, P.O.5 made a comeback and relaunched on June 17, 2012 as a result the replacement of teen variety show Sunday Funday and become the longest-running musical variety show on Philippine Television. Lucy Torres, Richard Gomez and John Estrada as the main host for the show. Along with the four main hosts, the showcasing were Gerald Santos, Carla Humphries, Rodjun Cruz, Dianne Medina, Niña Jose, Oyo Boy Sotto and Edgar Allan Guzman and then the teenage stars from Talent5 include Eula Caballero, Christian Samson, Nikita McElroy, Claire Ruiz, Morisette Amon, John Uy, Jazz Ocampo, Ritz Azul, Krissha Viaje and Star Factor Final 12, and the Viva stars include former child star BJ Forbes, Alex Gonzaga, young singing sensation of Britain's Got Talent winner Charlie Green, superstar princess Nadine Lustre, Rico Dela Paz, TV5′s primetime princesses Jasmine Curtis, JC De Vera, John Lloyd Cruz, Young JV, Meg Imperial, Josh Padilla and Kapitan Awesome stars Martin Escudero. They are popstar teens joined by the cast of Popstar TV include popstar princess Sarah Geronimo, Anja Aguilar, Ezekiel Gabriel and Sunshine Grace became the performers for the show to attract the popstar viewers. Al Quinn and Rich Ilustre as director and simultaneously over 106.7 Energy FM, TV5's FM radio station in Metro Manila and against to compete with rival ASAP 2012 and Party Pilipinas in the ratings. The show had introduced their new theme song "P.O.5" performed by P.O.5 cast and broadcast live at TV5 Broadway Centrum in New Manila, Quezon City. Cast 'Main Hosts' *Lucy Torres-Gomez *Richard Gomez *John Estrada 'Co-hosts and Performers' The following are the co-hosts and performers in P.O.5: *Ahron Villena *Alex Gonzaga *Alwyn Uytingco *Angel Grace *Anja Aguilar *Annyka Asistio *Anton Alvarez *Arci Munoz *BJ Forbes *Carla Humphries *Charice Pempengco *Charlie Green *Chris Cayzer *Christian Samson *Claire Ruiz *Danita Paner *David Archuleta *Dianne Medina *Dingdong Avanzado *Edgar Allan Guzman *Eula Caballero *Ezekiel Gabriel *Fred Lo *Gerald Santos *Gloc-9 *Jan Nieto *Jasmine Curtis-Smith *Jay Durias (Musical Director) *Jay Perillo *Jazz Ocampo *JC De Vera *John Lloyd Cruz *John Uy *Jon Avila *Josh Padilla *Joshua Davis *Keanna Reeves *Kim Gantioqui *Krissha Viaje *Mark Allain *Martin Escudero *Marvin Ong *May Lozano *Meg Imperial *Morissette Amon *Nadine Lustre *Noelle Cassandra *Nikita McElroy *Niña Jose *Onemig Bondoc *Oyo Boy Sotto *Princess Ryan *Rainier Castillo *Rico Dela Paz *Ritz Azul *Rodjun Cruz *Sarah Geronimo *Somedaydream *Star Factors Final 12 *Sunshine Grace *Victor Basa *Wendy Valdez *Ynna Asistio *Young JV 'Former Hosts and Performers' *Andrew Wolf *Apple Chiu *Chesster Chay *Ervin Bobadilla *Frenchie Dy *IC Mendoza *Kean Cipriano *Lani Misalucha *Leah Patricio *Lucky Mercado *Luningning *Mariposa *Milagring *Mocha Uson *Mr. Fu *Ryan Agoncillo *Rufa Mi *Wilma Doesn't 'Retsu & Dancing Models' *Retsu * Marj Cornillez * Sara Custodio * Wen Santos * Mira Baino * Raine Larrazabal * Gemma Gatdula * Jayna Reyes * Sheena Sy * Bambi Del Rosario * Joy Pagurayan * Elf Stehr * Jen Olivar * Rina Lorilla * Grendel Alvarado Segments 'Current' *Pinoy Champ (David Archuleta, Charice, Anja Aguilar and Marvin Ong) *Rated G (Gerald Santos) *Sessionista (Dingdong Avanzado, Noelle Cassandra, Charlie Green, Danita Paner and Jay Perillo) *SOS (Sarah on Stage) (Sarah Geronimo) *Boy to Boys (Josh Padilla, Edgar Allan Guzman, Rico Dela Paz, Christian Samson and John Uy) *Dancing with the Stars *Antonioto (Anton Alvarez) *Dance Craze (Voyz Avenue, Rainier Castillo, Young JV, Claire Ruiz, BJ Forbes, Eula Caballero, Meg Imperial, Jasmine Curtis, Rodjun Cruz, Josua Davis, Jon Avila, Krissha Viaje, Jazz Ocampo, Angel Grace, Fred Lo, Dianne Medina, Nikita McElroy, Ynna Asisto, Arci Munoz and Ritz Azul) *M-Zone (Morissette Amon) *Anja on J (Anja Aguilar) 'Former' *Celebrity Showdown - pitted former child stars L.A. Lopez and Lady Lee *Bidakids - a talent-cum-Q&A showdown for tots Segments 'Current' *Pinoy Champ (David Archuleta, Charice, Anja Aguilar and Marvin Ong) *Sessionista (Dingdong Avanzado, Noelle Cassandra, Charlie Green, Danita Paner and Jay Perillo) *SOS (Sarah on Stage) (Sarah Geronimo) *Boy to Boys (Josh Padilla, Gerald Santos, Edgar Allan Guzman, Rico Dela Paz, Christian Samson and John Uy) *Dancing with the Stars *Janioto (Jan Nieto) *Dance Craze (Voyz Avenue, Rainier Castillo, Young JV, Claire Ruiz, BJ Forbes, Eula Caballero, Meg Imperial, Jasmine Curtis, Rodjun Cruz, Josua Davis, Jon Avila, Krissha Viaje, Jazz Ocampo, Angel Grace, Fred Lo, Dianne Medina, Nikita McElroy, Ynna Asisto, Arci Munoz and Ritz Azul) *M-Zone (Morissette Amon) *Anja on J (Anja Aguilar) 'Former' *Celebrity Showdown - *Bidakids - a talent-cum-Q&A showdown for tots Studios *KB Entertainment Studios (April 11, 2010-October 10, 2010) *Westside Studio, Broadway Centrum (October 17, 2010-February 20, 2011, June 17, 2012-present) References *PEP.ph (accessed 19 April 2010) See also *TV5 *List of programs broadcast by TV5 Category:Philippine television series Category:2010 Philippine television series debuts Category:Associated Broadcasting Company